Safety Tips
__TOC__ 'Safety Tips' The Internet is a place where people from all over the world can connect and interact with each other virtually. Thus, just as real life - the internet can be a very dangerous place. OGPlanet does it's best to ensure that Heva Clonia Online, along with the other games they publish; are a safe haven to enjoy yourself and spend time in, but they cannot do it alone. Safety requires both effort not only by the company, but by the players too. Consider this page a guideline to being a safe player in, not only Heva Clonia Online - but a majority of the places you visit online. Most of this information is general, and some of it is specific to the game or perhaps even multiple games. 'Personal Information' Generally, the staff of any online game do not require your personal information. Personal information is; If you receive an email that is trying to prompt you to change your password or any information about your account - unless you personally requested the change, do not click on the links within the email. Those kinds of email are malicious websites attempting to steal information such as your IP address or account information. Instead, go directly to the official website to log in - if you actually required a password change, it should prompt you to do so. Do not under any circumstance give any personal information to other players or people you meet online, either. If you do so, you are doing it at your own risk. Also, beware of who you add to places such as skype or facebook as these can be used to hack into your accounts. 'Gold Sellers' Gold Sellers often appear in just about any online game. These are a form of bot that spam websites across different channels - claiming that they sell in-game currency for real life money. Do not under any circumstance visit the websites they post, nor do business with them. It is a scam to steal your credit card information. Doing so also means that if your information is stolen - No help can be extended to you. A Majority of games have a block feature so that you do not have to have your chat spammed out by them. In Heva Clonia Online - you can right click on their name and click Block, you can also do this by opening the Community Window, click the Block tab - then click the "Block" button, type in the name and press Confirm. Note: this is also where you can unblock someone if needed. If you have time to spare - be sure to take a screenshot to report the Gold Seller at the help desk. This will allow for investigation and the banning of the Gold Seller. 'Spam bots' These are another form of bot. They post threads that usually do not make any sense at all - but contain links to websites that can cause you major harm, an example of this is; Do not click on any of the links, they are malicious websites that subject you to thins such as: * Viruses * Worms * Trojans * Keyloggers * Spyware * Other unwanted things. 'Auto hunting' Auto hunting is the use of a 3rd party program to automatically kill monsters for you. You have already been told of two kinds of bots: The spam bot and Gold Sellers, well now it's time for another type of bot. This bot is the most common, some games have a system already implemented in-game to do this function. Heva Clonia Online however, isn't one of those games. Using a 3rd party program to automatically hunt for you is against OGPlanet's guidelines. You can usually identify someone who is auto-hunting by observing their attacking patterns. A bot would use skills repeatedly - usually following the same repetitive patterns. If you suspect a player of using a program to bot - you should first try to establish communication with the player by whispering them or talking in general chat near them. If you do not receive a response within a few minutes, you should record the person for a few minutes if possible. Upload the video to a website such as youtube, list the video as private so that only those with the link may view it and send in a help desk ticket about the incident with the video. Include the day and time of the incident, don't forget to include the time zone you are giving the time in. 'Trading' Sometimes scams and/or hacks can be done via the trade system in online games, not only that but there could simply be a bug that occurs very rarely. It is advisable to take a screenshot of the trade window so that in the event something does happen - you have evidence to present at the help desk. This applies only to direct trading. Heva Clonia Online doesn't have a "C.O.D" (Cash on delivery) system - so if you are trading via mails, you can screenshot the agreement between you and the other player to present in the event that the agreement isn't upheld you can report it but the company may not be able to help as they are not responsible for this sort of event. 'Harassment' Harassment is something OGPlanet does not tolerate as it is against their general guidelines. If you are being harassed by another player, screenshot the incident immediately and report it to the help desk immediately, include as much information about the incident if you can. The most important information to include is the date and time of the incident. If you are going by your timezone, also include your timezone in the report. Do not post about the incident on the forums or discuss it in-game openly as it is targeting another player, that subjects you to punishment as well. You may also block the offending player too to prevent any further harassment. 'Player Events' Sometimes players create their own events which is completely fine by game companies rules usually, but you also must be cautious in the event that it's a scam. Screenshot the rules the player sets, and do not give any dire information about yourself for the event either. If you feel unsafe about an event a player is hosting - do not participate, or whisper people who are participating to try and gain knowledge on the player hosting the event. Do not under any circumstance openly accuse the player of scamming, if they are simply report the incident to the help desk. 'Scamming' Scams unfortunately are something that do happen online. You have to beware of scams and try not to fall into any - be sure to take screenshots if you fall victim to a scam so that you may report it. Do not openly accuse the person of scamming though as you may be causing a public panic, however - you should report it immediately to the help desk. Try to contact the Game Masters or CAs about the issue. CAs are your direct line to the GMs for most incidents. 'Impersonation' When engaging a new community, it is important you find out who are the ones in charge of the community. In Heva Clonia Online, the ones in charge of managing the community is the Game Masters - who you can identify immediately by their tag GM. Their helpers are the CAs, GMs and CAs will never ask for your personal information. If you see someone impersonating OGPlanet Staff, CAs, another player, or even you - immediately screenshot and report it to the help desk for the offender to be dealt with - Include the time and date of the incident, also include the time zone you are reporting this incident in.